Coaxial cable connectors are well-known in various applications including those of the satellite and cable television industry. Coaxial cable connectors including F-Type connectors used in consumer applications such as cable and satellite cable connectors are a source of service calls when service is interrupted by lost and/or intermittent coaxial cable connections typically involving a junction between a male F-type connector terminating a coaxial cable and a female F-type port located on related equipment.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electromechanical arts. In particular, an electrical connector incorporates a center conductor and a ground conductor surrounding the center conductor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors include variants designed to improve electrical continuity under extenuating circumstances. These continuity improving connectors have generally utilized assemblies of bare electrical conductors in a multipart ground circuit interconnecting the outer conductor of a coaxial cable and the grounded casing of a female F-type port.